


X-Caly-Victorius

by minimamente



Category: Victorious, X-Men (Comicverse), iCarly
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Secuestro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué Spencer extrañamente provoca incendios en las situaciones menos inesperadas? O ¿Por qué Sam es tan fuerte para alguien tan pequeña como ella? </p>
<p>Inicia este absurdo viaje donde nuestros inocentes y divertidos adolescentes de la costa Oeste terminan involucrados con cazadores de mutantes, alienígenas, súper soldados y demás, sobrevivir a esta nueva y dura realidad es difícil, y más con los secretos que van descubriendo a lo largo de todo esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- ICar… ¡OH MY GOD!

**Author's Note:**

> Acepto sugerencias, si alguien sugerirme un nuevo titulo o que aparezca un personaje, pues bien puedo considerarlo

1.- ICar… ¡OH MY GOD!  
-En 5… 4… 3… 2…- el conteo finaliza y se aplasta un botón en la Laptop, es la típica rutina de siempre, la ya muy acostumbrada.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Soy Carly!-salta frente a la lente de la cámara una chica morena de rasgos asiáticos muy sonriente para luego apartarse para dar paso a su amiga.

-¡Y yo Sam!- salta una rubia de cabello rizado, sonríe y se coloca al lado de su amiga.

-Y esto es-

-¡I Carly!- gritan a coro mientras que en la pantalla aparece un letrero con el nombre del programa, ya cientos de usuarios están entrando a la página de internet de este show web.

-El día de hoy le tenemos muchas cosas sorprendentes-

-¡Oh si nenes!, cosas que los volverán ¡LOCOS!-

-Sí, hoy tendremos la participación de Gibby-

-¡GIBBER!- salta ahora de detrás de uno de los adornos del improvisado estudio de grabación un muchacho algo gordito y con el pecho desnudo, ya está agitando su camisa en una de sus manos como siempre.

-Y unos gatitos-

La cámara enfoca una caja de cartón con media docena de gatos de semanas de edad grises y atigrados, están maullando o jugando entre ellos, realmente son adorables, y que mejor que resaltarlo que un coro de “Awww” cuando Sam aplasta uno de los botones del control de efectos especiales.

-Tiernos, tiernos, tiernos- dijeron a coro las dos chicas mientras agarraban sus mejillas y empezaban a soltar en su lugar.

-Son tan tiernos que me los podría comer- dijo Sam.

-Son tan tiernos que quisiera quedarme con todos- dijo Carly haciendo un puchero.

-Lástima que no podemos hacer ninguna de las dos cosas-

-Lo de comerlos era broma ¿verdad Sam?-

-Heee… Se los comen en China, o es lo que he escuchado, solo digo-

-¡Sam!- reprendió su amiga en tono de juego, a veces le sorprendía las cosas que su amiga sabía que eran comestible –Descuiden chicos aquí nadie se comerá a ningún gatito, solo comida para gatos- dijo sacando una lata con la imagen de un gato en ella.

-Y eso no lo voy a comer, no es nada sabroso-

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que Sam se hubiera atrevido comer comida para gato?- se escucha la voz detrás de la cámara, Fredward Benson.

-¡Cállate Fredo! A ti nadie te pregunto-

-Que linda-

-Ejemp, como iba diciendo, tenemos a Gibby, gatitos y comida para gatos, ya podrán irse imaginando que es lo que haremos-

-Y los gatitos se los podemos agradecer a nuestra vecina del 15B, dueña de la mamá de estos pequeños, si quieren adoptar alguno la información se encuentra en la nuestra página- ahora la cámara enfoco por unos momentos a un muchacho moreno, Freddie.

-Sí, sí, ahora enfoca esa cámara a Gibby, no tenemos todo el día- apresuro Sam, y cuando la cámara enfoco de nuevo al par de conductoras una tenía la caja con los gatitos en las manos y la otra ya se encontraba abriendo la lata de comida, cada una al lado de un Gibby acostado en el suelo.

-A este segmento hemos decidido nombrarlo…-

-Plato Humano Gibby- dijeron a coro las muchachas mientras que por medio por un efecto especial de la computadora aprecia con letras grandes y coloridas el título en la pantalla.

Carly ya estaba sacando una cuchara de plástico para colocar comida de gato sobre su amigo mientras este reía y Sam arruyaba a los gatitos para colocarlos en la pansa de Gibby.

Todo parecía ser otro común y exitoso programa de ICarly… hasta que un sonido estruendoso llego de repente inundando el departamento, o más bien todo el edificio, era ensordecedor, tanto que asusto a los gatitos que saltaron nerviosos directamente a la barriga de Gibby y enterrándole las uñas en el proceso, a pesar de ser aun cachorros sus uñas aun eran filosas.

-¡Arhhhg gatitos malos!- 

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-¡¿Qué es ese ruido?!-

-¡Esta temblando! ¡Está temblando!-

-¡No Freddie! ¡Cálmate! ¡Sam ayúdame a atrapar a los gatitos! ¡Gibby deja de retorcerse!-

Todo era un caos, al ruido le acompaño gritos, pero no gritos de los demás inquilinos, eran más grabes, y luego se escucharon pasos pesados, como una marcha furiosa, y antes de que se dieran cuentan empezaron a escuchar ruidos rotos.

¡Alguien estaba entrando por las ventanas del ático donde grababan!

Eran sujetos uniformados de negro, con botas pesadas, pantalones militares, chalecos antibalas, cascos y mascaras negras, entraban con estrepito y de forma inmediata alzaron sus rifles hacia ellos, unos simples muchachos que solo trataban de hacer un show web.

-¡Aaahhhh!-

-¡Al suelo! ¡Al suelo!- les grito uno de los individuos pero lo que atinaban a hacer todo el mundo era gritar en pánico.

-¡Baja esa cámara! ¡Ahora!- dijo otro al ver que uno de los muchachos delante de él tenía una cámara en sus manos.

-Espere, espere, solo estamos grabando n programa- trato de razonar Freddie pero lo que recibió a cambio fue un fuerte empujón de uno de los sujetos que lo mando directo al suelo provocando que soltara la cámara y al igual que el azotara en el suelo.

-¡Freddie!- grito alarmada Carli, no sabía que había sonado más fuerte, si el ruido de la cámara al caer o el mismo Freddie al azotar contra el suelo, quien por cierto en estos momentos estaba siendo inmovilizado por el mismo sujeto que lo empujo.

-¡Metete con uno de tu tamaño idiota!- Sam ya se había levantado enojada por cómo habían entrado y azotar a Freddie de esa manera -¡La única que tiene derecho a azotarlo de esa manera soy yo!-

-¡Sam siéntate! No vaya a ser que traten de hacerte lo mismo-

-¡Ellos empezaron!- 

-¡Al suelo! ¡Al suelo!-

Las chicas no tuvieron otra opción más que obedecer, era una experiencia aterradora que incremento cuando un sujeto llego y ato a cada una con esposas sus muñecas en sus espaldas, cuando terminaron las jalonearon con poca delicadeza para que se pararan de nuevo y las empezaron a conducir al elevador donde las empujaron a ellas y a sus amigas, Freddie presentaba un par de moretones por lo que podían ver que en el rostro de Freddie ya se le estaban creando moretones en la mejilla por el golpe que dio al caer y su labio inferior partido que ya empezaba a sangrar y a Gibb ni si quiera le habían dejado ponerse la camisa o limpiarse la comida de gato que le había caído en su pecho.

Uno de los sujetos aplasto un botón que los llevaría hasta arriba al último piso, no entendían porque pasaba todo esto.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron los empujaron para que subieran las escaleras a la azotea donde la puerta ya estaba abierta y mostraba un enorme helicóptero negro sobre volando el edificio con más gente armada y enmascarada.

-¡SPENCER!- el terror de Carly aumento al ver a su hermano al igual de condiciones que ellos, rodeado de personas armadas y esposado por la espalda.

-¡CARLY!- al ver a su hermana menor el artista trato de ir hacia ella pero fue detenido por un golpe en su rodilla que lo hiso caer sobre su costado, esos sujetos al parecer no tenían compasión.

-Ya los tenemos, subámoslos al transporte-

-¡Si señor!-

De nuevo tras empujones y jalones los muchachos fueron llevados debajo del helicóptero y les cubrieron las cabezas con bolsas negras que no los dejaban ver nada, era una sensación horrible no poder ver nada para luego ser cargados como sacos de papas y subidos a un helicóptero que aún se encontraba volando, horrible en serio.

¿Pero por qué rayos tenían que pasar por todo eso? Ninguno tenía la menor idea.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron viajando en esa cosa, y cuando trataban de preguntar solo recibían gruñidos o gritos de que se callaran, a veces eran capaces de escuchar una conversación entre sus captores, como que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran a quien sabe dónde, o que la misión ya casi terminaba, de nuevo todo eso era demasiado confuso.

*+*+*

Un edificio se alza escondido entre una formación rocosa, ahí esperan al recién objetivo con cierta impaciencia, es su sorpresa al ver que hay más de un civil dentro del compartimiento del helicóptero, aun así proceden a movilizar a todos a la celda que habían preparado con anterioridad.

Los cinco individuos son arrojados a una habitación de cuatro por cuatro con una litera, un retrete, mobiliario suficiente para cubrir las necesidades básicas de un solo individuo, no tiene ventanas y la puerta se cierra desde afuera, no hay forma de que escapen.

Al menos tienen la amabilidad de haberles quitado las esposas para su más minima comodidad.

Aún tienen que preparar algunas cosas antes de hacerse con el sujeto y empezar con sus investigaciones, este nuevo proyecto promete ser de lo más fructífero si es que logran tener éxito, para su suerte los seleccionados para participar en la asistencia de esta investigación trabajaran con el Científico Supremo de su organización, más de uno se muestra entusiasmado con esto.

-Ugh chicos, chicos, ¿todos están bien?- cuando se escuchó cerrar la puerta Spencer procedió rápidamente a quitarse la bolsa de la cabeza y ver a su alrededor con total preocupación.

-Creo… ¿nadie falta?- Freddie se sobo las muñecas adoloridas, ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo o el rostro, al menos algo bueno había salido de ser víctima de los golpes de Sam durante todos estos años debido a su resistencia ahora al dolor.

-Gibber aquí-

-Carly me hubieras dejado golpear a algunos cuando aún no nos habían atrapado, me hubiera desquitado con algunos cuanto-

-Tenían ARMAS Sam, A-R-M-A-S, no eran los típicos abusivos de la escuela, era demasiado peligroso-

-Bueno, al menos no nos separaron-

-Pero ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Escuche repetían mucho “AIM”-

-¿Qué tiene que ver que repitieran mucho “Yo soy”?-

-No, no de decían “I am”, AIM, como si fuera una sola palabra, tal vez sea un nombre-

-Pero eso no nos dice nada, solo es un nombre estúpido-

-Este lugar es algo pequeño, ¿no creen?- comento Gibby caminando de una pared a otra en corto tiempo, y tomando en cuenta que compartía ahora este pequeño espacio con otras cuatro personas incluso él podía concluir que era un lugar pequeño.

-Sí, pequeño… muy pequeño- Carly miro las paredes grises y el poco mueblerío, realmente el comentario de Gibby no podía haber caído en peor momento –demasiado, demasiado-

-Carly, escúchame, todo va estar bien hermanita, saldremos de aquí, seguro que es un error, cierra los ojos y respira, no mires las paredes- inmediatamente Spencer abrazo a su hermana al notarla con ansiedad, desde esa ocasión en que ella y sus amigos participaron en ese concurso que tenía la posibilidad de llevar su programa al espacio exterior la pobre sufría de claustrofobia en lugares demasiado pequeños y cerrados.

-Esto de alguna forma me recuerda a la correccional-

-¿Muy familiar?-

Todo el mundo era consiente que por el carácter de Sam y su rebeldía en más de una ocasión había tenido problemas con la autoridad, y en el peor de los casos realmente había tenido que pasar periodos, al menos cortos, en alguna que otra correccional juvenil, y además tenía información adicional de ese tipo de lugares debido a su parentela que había tenido problemas más serios que ella golpeando un policía o vandalismo.

-Naaa, las celdas en general son más cómodas que esta, a excepción de las de aislamiento solitario, mmm en realidad, tiene algunas similitudes-

 

-Shhh creo que viene alguien-

Freddie apoyo su oído sobre la puerta, el ruido afuera de ella era muy amortiguado aun así podía escuchar los pasos de personas fuera de la celda, y si ponía atención también algunas frases.

-Señor, ¿Ya ocupa al sujeto?-

-No, el Científico Supremo desea tener todo listo antes de que tengamos disponer de él-

-¿Y los demás individuos?-

-Lo más probable es que nos pida que nos despachemos de ellos… o los utilicemos como conejillos de indias, esas serán decisiones de mi superior-

-Freddie, Freddie, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Por qué estas pálido?- Spencer le pregunto al ver el rostro de su amigo al voltear a verlos, no se veía bien.

-No escuche bien, espero haber escuchado mal, en serio… dijeron… que nos despacharían-

-Eso suena como lenguaje a película vieja de gánster-

-¿Qué significa despachar?-

-Atar cabos sueltos Gibby, deshacerse de lo que no sirve, hacernos “dormir con los peces”-

-¿Por qué quieren hacernos dormir con los peces Sam? Eso es raro-

-Hay Gibbi, quise decir que nos quieren eliminar, matar es lo más probable cuando utilizan esa palabra… tal vez sea un plan de Nevel que ya se volvió completamente loco-

-Nevel no es lo suficiente cruel, o al menos todavía no llega a este nivel Sam, y estoy segura que tampoco tiene los medios para elaborar todo esto… lo que sea-

-¿Qué más dijeron Freddie?-

-No sé, cosas como que si no nos despacharan seriamos conejillos de indias… buscan a alguien en específico de nosotros, no lo dijeron en claro quien, pero quieren a uno de nosotros para un tal Científico Supremo-

-Genial, estamos secuestrados por locos, ¿Quién rayos se hace llamar Científico Supremo sino un loco nerd?- Sam pateo la pared más cercana a ella, estaba realmente furiosa con toda esta situación.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible-

-Carly tiene razón, broma o no, loco o no, esto es demasiado peligroso, debe de haber una forma de salir de esta habitación-

-No escucho a nadie afuera- comento Freddie.

-No hay ventanas y no veo conductos de ventilación, a ver Freddie quítate, déjame ver esa puerta- Sam se agacho y miro a la altura de la cerradura, era un cuadrado de metal atornillado, no había cerradura como tal a este lado de la puerta –Carly pásame un pasador-

-¿Qué planeas hacer Sam?- la morena se quitó un par de broches que tenía en la cabeza esperando que le servirían a su amiga para sea lo que sea que estuviera planeando.

-Bueno, ya sabes que mamá a veces se junta y sale con un grupo peculiar de individuos, a veces sus conocimientos no son un total desperdicio- Sam empezó a aflojar los tornillos de la placa de metal, los broches eran más útiles que un pasador por su forma en esos momentos –como el viejo Tobby, o mi tío Hugo, quien a veces era niñera de mi hermana y yo y no sabía jugar a las muñecas y nos enseñaba trucos-

Cuando la placa la vio lo suficientemente floja utilizo sus uñas para jalarla de los bordes y jalarla con fuerza arrancándola, lo que se encontró no era lo que esperaba, esperaba encontrar el mecanismo de una cerradura, no un montón de cables.

-Lástima que tío Hugo no era electricista, Freddie más vale que sepas hacer algo con esto- dijo Sam apartándose y dándole ahora paso al moreno para que viera lo que había descubierto.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos un celular sería más fácil, pero creo que puedo hacer un corto circuito si cruzo unos cables, ¿alguien tiene algo filoso?- pregunto a los demás, pero desde que los subieron al helicóptero les habían quitado de lo que traían en sus bolsillos.

-Yo… tengo un corta uñas-dijo Gibby sacándoselo de su tenis.

-¿Por qué tienes un corta uñas?- Freddie lo miro extrañado, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado por las excentricidades de sus amigos.

-Bueno me gusta cortarme las uñas, especialmente las de los pies ya que son muy incomodas cuando crecen- sí, eso se debía de esperar de Gibbie, Freddie miro con algo de asco el artefacto en sus manos ahora al saber para qué era utilizado.

-Deja de poner caras y ponte a trabajar- le apuro Sam, entre más pronto se ponía a trabajar Freddie más pronto saldrían de ese cuartucho.

-Ya, no tienes que estarme gritando… a ver, si este diseño se parece a los que conozco y es un circuito compuesto como base… si corto y cruzo estos cables cortare la electricidad de la cerradura haciendo que podremos abrirla-

-No es necesario que lo expliques, solo hazlo-

-Solo estaba pensando en voz alta-

Freddie ignoro los refunfuños de Sam y procedió a hacer lo que había dicho, tenían que apurarse, saco unos cables, estiro y corto, pelo los extremos e hiso un par de contactos procurando no electrocutarse, agarro tres y los empezó a trenzar y cuando hicieron contacto con un cuarto cable la cerradura empezó a soltar chispas y las luces parpadearon en la habitación, alguien soltó un grito demasiado agudo.

-¿Carly estas bien?-

-No fui yo-

-Lo siento… ejemp… fui yo- respondido un poco apenado Gibbie y sonrojado, aunque eso ya no importaba por que la habitación estaba a oscuras.

-¡Felicidades Fredo! Ya cortaste la luz-

-No fue mi intención, esta cosa no es como si lo enseñen en la escuela-

-Chicos dejen de discutir, estar a oscuras no ayuda tampoco pero… ¿funciono?-

-Déjame ver Carly, ¡Oh cielos si funciono!- Freddie empujo la puerta y esta cedió ya estaba dispuesto a pasar a través de ella cuando una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

-Alto ahí Freddie, yo iré primero chicos, manténganse atrás de mí, no quiero que ninguno se quede atrás o corra peligro-

-Pero Spens…-

-Soy el adulto en este grupo, lo menos que puedo hacer es mantenerlos a salvo e ir en frente, recuerden todos atrás de mí-

Al salir al pasillo no había nadie y una serie de luces rojas como focos de navidad brillaban cerca de la altura del suelo, al parecer la celda no era la única que se había quedado sin luz, esto podía jugar a su favor si tenían suerte.

-Quizás sean como esas señales de salidas de emergencia… si las seguimos quizás nos muestren la salida más cercana-

Los chicos caminaron detrás del mayor atentos a cualquier sonido, el pasillo con esa iluminación roja es digna de una escena de película de terror o una fea pesadilla, de hecho varios de ellos se están preguntando si todo lo que están pasando es tan si quiera real o un producto de su imaginación, aunque los golpes y moretones le dan el verso de la realidad para desestimar esa teoría. 

Pasillo tras pasillo esto cada vez parece un laberinto, al parecer se habían encontrado en una de las partes más profundas y apartadas de las instalaciones, fue cuando llegaron a una intersección cruzando un pasillo que alguien los vio.

-¡Alto ahí!-

Obviamente no se detendrían, menos al ver que el grupo de sujetos tenían unos extraños trajes amarillos y con algunas cosas que parecían armas, no, claro que no, así que pusieron pie en pólvora.

-¡Disparen!-

-¡No sean inconscientes!, MODOK desea al sujeto intacto para la experimentación-

-Pero se escapan-

-Pues persíganlos, corran tras ellos inútiles-

Era increíble lo rápido que puede correr uno cuando uno tiene la vida en riesgo, incluso Spencer que era pésimo en deportes y tenía una condición física mediocre corría lo más rápido posible.

-Hay que ir a la derecha-

-No, la izquierda, izquierda-

-Quiero a mi mami-

-Solo sigan corriendo, sigan corriendo haaa me duele mis piernitas-

-Chicos por esa puerta- Carly señalo una gran puerta de metal, si no había electricidad suficiente era probable que las demás cerraduras electrónicas estuvieran fallando también.

Como nadie más ofrece otras opciones acceden a intentar la idea de entrar en una sala desconocida, quizás no fue la mejor de las ideas. Frente a ellos con la poca luz iluminando a su alrededor figuras extrañas rodean su entorno, algunas brillan como el metal o el cristal, otras forman sombras distorsionadas, hay como media docena de estantes en una de las paredes con frascos con contenido que brillan por si solos, y tienen cuerpos extraños como los que ves en un laboratorio.

En serio este secuestro se está volviendo en una película bizarra de ciencia ficción y terror.

-Oh cielos, esas cosas brillan-

-Y… ¿se mueven?-

-Rayos, donde terminamos a parar-

-Tal vez sean peces-

-Claro, peces, peces demasiado horribles-

Antes de que sigan comentando sobre las cosas feas en la habitación la electricidad esta de nuevo en línea, es decir, la habitación ya es iluminada por completo, malas noticias, al parecer sus captores arreglaron los problemas de luz.

-Hay que esconderse-

-¿Dónde?-

-¿Qué tal en esa cosa?- Gibbie señala una nave, en serio, una especie de nave al fondo de la habitación, no pueden decir que sea un avión porque no tiene la figura de cualquier avión que hayan conocido antes, y parece más bien, por loco que parezca, a una nave espacial.

-Ok, tal vez esto sea una broma, quizás nos estén jugando una broma de cámara escondida o algo por el estilo- Carly no cree lo que ve, o más bien no quiere creer lo que ve, porque todo se vuelve más descabellado, más raro e irreal.

Se escuchan pasos acercándose, se escuchan fuertes y una voz potente dicta órdenes, broma o no prefieren esconderse.

-Como se abre esta cosa-

-¿Nos meteremos en esta cosa?-

-Eso o que nos atrapen-

-Esperen, creo que encontré un botón- Freddie procede a aplastar dicho botón y la compuerta se abre y deja caer una rampa –en serio parece una nave espacial-

-Corran adentro, corran, corran- empuja Spencer a escuchar pasos más cerca, adentro hay otro botón y Freddie lo presiona, como dedujo es de utilidad para cerrar la nave de nuevo.

Hay unas pequeñas ventanillas o escotillas por las cuales se asoman a ver, en efecto hay más de esas personas con trajes amarillos que cubren todo su cuerpo, de alguna manera tienen forma de uniformes de apicultores, parecen revisar la habitación tratando de encontrarlos, discuten incluso entre ellos aunque no son capaces de escuchar lo que dicen, la puerta se abre más grande y deja entrar a… ¿alguien más?

-Oh por…- antes de que cualquiera diga nada, jure o grite o maldice el que está a su lado le tapa la boca o se la tapan ellos mismos porque lo que menos desean es que fueran encontrados, menos por… esa cosa.

-Es una cabezota…- alguien dice en un susurro quebrado y aterrador, y es que hay una cabeza enorme, enorme de verdad, ¡Y FLOTA!

Es pura cabeza y parece que tiene un casco, ¿o es un casco?, y notan que también tiene brazos y piernas anormalmente pequeños en proporción al tamaño de la cabezota.

-¡ENCUENTREN AL SEÑOR SHEY AHORA MISMO!-

 

¿Buscan a Spencer? Todos voltean a verlo quien es el más desconcertado de todos, ¿Por qué rayos le buscan a él?

-Es imperativo que lo encontremos para comenzar con la experimentación-

-Se… señor, ¿y qué hay de los otros?-

-¡Elimínenlos! Tienen la menor importancia para nosotros -

 

Adentro de la nave todos palidecieron, esto era realmente malo y no se acercaba a ninguna de las aventuras que habían tenido con anterioridad por lo que no tenían idea que rayos hacer, solo sabían que tenían que salir de ese lugar de cualquier forma. Empezaron a inspeccionar la nave, en arte para ver qué cosas les podrían ser de utilidad en caso de llegar al extremo de enfrentarse a sus captores o buscar si tenía buenos escondites dentro de ella, pero no era muy grande o tuviera compartimientos demasiado grandes como para caber alguno de ellos y menos todos.

Freddie y Spencer llegaron a la punta del frente de la nave, encontrando un tablero enorme como el de los aviones, pero a la vez muy diferente, también una serie de asientos y lo que parecía ser un par de volantes.

-Esto es como una nave de la saga de películas Guerra Estelar- comento Freddie al notar las similitudes de aquellas naves que aparecían en una de sus sagas favoritas de ciencia ficción.

-No salgas con ñoñerías Freddo- Sam le dio un puñetazo en el brazo inmediatamente después de escuchar esa soberana tontería, no era momento para estas cosas.

-No, esperen, Freddie tiene razón, se parece mucho, y si lo es al menos un poco, tenemos una oportunidad de salir de aquí- Spencer sonaba esperanzado, y sabía que su idea sonaba absurda, pero era lo más esperanzador que se le ocurría.

-¿En serio están diciendo lo que creo que están diciendo? Esto no es ningún video juego o película-

-Pero acabamos de ver afuera una cabezota asquerosa gigante afuera, que esta cosa vuele no suena tan loco después de eso-

-Pero, pero es volar una cosa… nave, no conducir un coche o una moto Spens-

-Calma Carly, esto es… básicamente lo mismo, un medio de transporte, será como cuando te llevaba a ti y a Sam en mis prácticas de manejo para sacar mi licencia-

-Eso me preocupa más-

Aquellos días aunque lejanos, aun los tenia frescos en la mente, su hermano no es que fuera un loco tras el volante, pero en sus primeras practicas se llegaba a distraer fácilmente o confundir el freno con el acelerador y viceversa, toda una experiencia por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Esto será interesante, veremos si los juegos de simulación son tan exactos- Freddie ya se veía algo emocionado por aplastar botones y jalar palancas, hay que sacar lo positivo de las peores situaciones.

-Sam, será ponernos los cinturones, ¿esta cosas tiene cinturones?- comento Carly ya sentándose en uno de los asientos.

-¿Y yo donde me siento?- comento Gibby al ver que solo había cuatro de esos asientos.

-Siéntate donde sea y agárrate fuerte de cualquier cosa, algo me dice que este será un viaje movido- le espeto Sam ya enterrando sus uñas en el asiento como un gato nervioso.

Ateniéndose a lo que le dijo su amiga rubia, siendo lo que se agarró con fuerza de las piernas de Carly, esta ni se molestó en quitarlo o apartarlo estando demasiado nerviosa aun con toda la situación.

Afuera de la nave en la especie de hangar los secuaces de MODOK empezaron a adentrarse al lugar inspeccionando cada rincón, para MODOK esto es inaceptable, perder al espécimen retrasaba sus planes, según los estudios se supone que aún no tenía acceso consiente a sus capacidades, que haya salido de la celda era algo que no había previsto y golpeaba su orgullo, no se imaginaba que algo tenían que ver los patéticos “niños” que acompañaban al señor Shay.

-Apurense, apúrense-

-Esto no es tan sencillo chicas, debemos estar seguros antes de…-

-Solo aprieten cualquier botón- casi grito Sam incorporando ya no teniendo paciencia para esto y aplastando el primer botón que tenía enfrente, uno rojo y brillante como el lápiz labial rojo coral de su mamá.

Al parecer la nave no solo era un medio de transporte, porque después de aplastar el botón soltó rayos láser hacia la pared frente a este derribándola, obviamente dando su ubicación a sus perseguidores quien inmediatamente voltean a ver la nave, al menos ya pueden ver la luz del sol y un inmenso bosque no muy lejos.

-¡Atrápenlos!- se oye el horrible grito de la cabezota haciendo eco, y como un gatillo impulsa a los chicos a dejar el método científico y aplastar desesperadamente todos los botones delante de ellos.

No saben quién pero por fin alguien logro aplastar el botón que puso a flote esa cosa, lo cual es razón suficiente para volver a sus asientos, y Spencer y Freddie proceden a tratar de manejar la nave, entonces hay más disparos, no de la nave, sino de atrás de ella, les están disparando, lo cual hace que la nave se tambalea un poco.

-¡Agárrense fuerte chicos!-

-¡AAAAaahhhhh!-

Estos chicos podían tener tanto las más dementes y atroces de las suertes, como rachas de buena fortuna, los han secuestrado quien sabe que personas y una cabezota al parecer quiere sus cabezas, pero al menos cuando la nave sale disparada la nave han logrado escapar y esta no a caído en picada, eso sí, se han llevado un buen susto.

-¡Síganlo! ¡Síganlo! ¡No pueden dejar que escape el espécimen!-

Pero la nave ya es un punto lejano en el cielo, perdiéndose entre un par de nubes.


	2. 2.- Esto no es ningún día de campo

2.- Esto no es ningún día de campo

Como normalmente pasa con un suceso importante, y más si este es puesto en internet, viaja y se comunica rápidamente a todo el mundo que esté interesado o no, por lo que el aparente asalto-secuestro en el show web de ICarly ya estaba en boca de todos en la ciudad y pronto se estaba propagando como pólvora encendida los rumores, algunos decían que era pura propaganda del programa, como la vez que Fred, el famoso personaje de internet, dijo que no publicaría más capítulos de su show solo porque Freddie había comentado que no era fan de él, y al final hicieron las paces, otros decían que quizás era una broma muy elaborada del programa, o quizás otro atentado del tan antagónico Nevel que ya había tenido enfrentamientos con el show de ICarly, lo cierto era que nadie en ese momento estaba seguro al 100% donde se encontraba el elenco de dicho show.

Y hablando de estos chicos, ¿Qué había pasado después de su abrupto escape?, digamos que volar una nave no es tan sencillo a pesar de lo similar que era a las películas y juegos de video, especialmente en un aterrizaje.

Cuando aparentemente a esta se le empezó a agotar la gasolina, o sea lo que sea que usaba como combustible para mantenerla a flote y funcionamiento, las luces comenzaron a parpadear dentro de ella, cosa que ninguno de ellos tomo como buena señal, menos cuando empezaron a perder altitud de forma rápida, por no decir que estaban cayendo, y como la vez que la pusieron en marcha, todo el mundo sin excepción en un intento desesperado empezó a presionar cualquier botón que tuvieran en frente. 

Activaron parabrisas, una radio con música contri, ¿una mini bola de disco? ni idea de donde había salido esa cosa, activaron un par de veces algunos rayos que golpearon algunos árboles y montañas, funciones que no les servía de nada en esos momentos, hasta que milagrosamente, porque era milagro, alguien activo un paracaídas gigante del tipo que tienen algunos vehículos como carros de carrera para desacelerar.

Gracias a eso el choque con el suelo no fue tan grave y fatal como hubiera sido sin este.

-Uggg todo el mundo ¿están bien?- Spencer logro decir una vez que despego su rostro del cristal del parabrisas de la nave, la posición de la caída había sido muy vertical.

-Creo, quien sea que tenga el codo contra mi riñón quítelo por favor- 

-No te quejes Freddie, y quítate de encima Gibbie, pesas un montón-

-Lo siento Freddie- dijo Carly quitando su codo, mirando a su alrededor la mayoría eran una maraña de miembros y cuerpos unos sobre otros –no quiero volver a volar en avión en un buen rato-

-Igual-

-Concuerdo contigo, ahora en serio Gibbie, quítate, apestas a aliento de gato-

-Creo que ugg… voy a-

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-

-Muévanse, muévanse-

-Freddie abre una ventana o cualquier puerta-

-Voy, voy-

Antes que su amigo semi desnudo se atreviera a vomitar sobre cualquiera de ellos, aun con dolores y moretones haciéndoles sufrir en sus cuerpos, rápidamente se incorporaron y procedieron a correr fuera de la nave seguido de un Gibbie muy verde que corrió a los matorrales más cercanos a vomitar hasta la cena del día anterior.

-Eso es asqueroso-

-Viendo el lado positivo, estamos vivos, ¿nadie se rompió nada?- volvió a preguntar Spencer, siendo el adulto del grupo debía de estar pendiente de los más jóvenes se recordaba a sí mismo.

-No, aparte de los moretones todos estamos bien- le respondió Freddie sobándose los costados y la espalda, había sido un aterrizaje demasiado movido en su opinión.

Miraron la nave, no parecía que había sufrido mucho daño en su estructura, pero aun así no se había librado de unos buenos raspones y un ala rota, el paracaídas había terminado en la punta de unos altos pinos, rasgado y atorado ya no servía para su fin.

-Debemos llamar a alguien, la policía, el ejército, ¡A papá!-

-Lo siento Carly, se supone que estas a mi cuidado y de alguna forma por mi culpa terminamos en este enredo- se disculpó Spencer, después de todo esa cosa había dicho que lo querían a él, no sabía porque o para qué, pero lo querían a él, y por eso su hermanita y amigos habían acabado en esa situación.

-Esto no es tu culpa Spencer, fuimos secuestrados por… una cabezota espeluznante, voy a tener seguro pesadillas con eso, y papá no te culpara tampoco, es más, sino fuera por tu fanatismo por las películas de Guerras Intergalácticas y valentía seguiríamos en donde estábamos hace unos momentos, papá está en el ejército, esos sujetos estoy segura que utilizaron maniobras del ejército para secuestrarnos o algo así, y, y …-

-Tiene los medios para ayudarnos- complemento su amiga.

-Exacto, solo tenemos que ir a casa, o al teléfono más cercano para comunicarnos-

-Y saber dónde estamos, estoy seguro que ni estamos cerca de Seatlle, o de la civilización si es que la última imagen del mapa de la nave era correcta- dijo Freddie, el junto Spencer habían estado al tanto de todos los controles de la nave antes de que esta cayera.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-

-No creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí, esta cosa podría tener un rastreador o algo de ese tipo, y no creo que salga volando de nuevo, creo que lo mejor sería caminar y llevar lo que nos sea útil de la nave- dijo Spencer, lo menos que quería era tener que ver a esa espeluznante cabezota de nuevo o que esta estuviera cerca de su hermanita y amigos.

-¿Podrías ver si hay un radio o teléfono que podríamos usar Freddie?-

Veinte minutos después de inspeccionar lo que podían no encontraron provisiones comestibles para disgusto de Sam, ni una radio que sirviera para comunicarse, cosa extraña para una nave tan avanzada como esa, o quizás simplemente no reconocieron una como tal, lo que encontraron fue un paquete con un cuchillo, algunas herramientas como martillos, desarmadores, ¿una cosa que parecía una pluma láser?, al parecer era lo que utilizarían para arreglar provisionalmente la nave si surgía un desperfecto, pero ahora ellos con esto podían decir que no estaban ahora completamente desarmados en medio de la nada. Utilizando un pedazo del paracaídas como modo de bolso mochila para cargar esas pocas cosas empezaron a caminar dirección al sur, o lo que creía que era el sur, para este punto no importaba mucho en qué dirección se encaminaran sino que encontraran pronto algo de civilización.

Estaban cansados, aun asustados, adoloridos, moreteados, hambrientos pero vivos, ese era el lado bueno y positivo, y juntos como extra.

Y mientras nuestro grupo perdido en el bosque de… alguna parte de América, en otro lugar lejano, muy lejano, ciertos eventos empiezan a ocurrir que aunque no parecen tener mucha relación, tarde o temprano se cruzaran entre sí.

New York, la gran manzana, una de las metrópolis más famosas del mundo, desde sus muelles, la histórica estatua de la libertad, museos y parques, a los famosos teatros donde las más grandiosas obras y musicales se estrenan, eso es lo que le interesa a cierto grupo más afortunado en estos momentos.

-Aun no puedo creer que nos hayamos ganado ese concurso de la escuela y estemos aquí- 

-Yo no puedo creer que hayamos traído a Trina-

-Ella también ayudo André… un poco, y tú no tendrías que lidiar el resto de tus días con su constante crítica y parloteo por no haberla traído, créeme, aun no has conocido el modo máximo de locura de Trina-

-Si tú lo dices-

Un grupo de siete adolecentes, un títere (que no le gusta que le digan títere) y un profesor excéntrico se encontraba recorriendo las calles de NY con singular alegría y fascinación, algunos más demostrativos que otros, como Trina, la mayor de los adolescentes y hermana de Torí, la chica que con su optimismo había convencido a sus compañeros y amigos a participar en un concurso entre los colegios de Hollywood, una serie de tibias y pruebas que tenían como premio este viaje de dos semanas a la ciudad de NY al otro lado del país, y Tori tenía razón, sino fuera por su hermana Trina, y su fuerza física por entrenamiento de defensa personal, no habían logrado acumular esos puntos extras en uno de los retos del concurso y ganado.

-Hey chicos, miren, un vaquero en calzoncillo tocando la guitarra jejeje- la chica pelirroja del grupo dijo señalando al tipo en cuestión, le parecía de lo más gracioso, pero no era lo más singular en esa calle.

-La gente de por aquí está algo loca-

-Si decimos de locuras…-

La mayoría del grupo se quedó callada y mirando no muy discretamente a Trina, la mayoría había decidido ir en jeans y tenis para ir cómodos en la calle, en cambio Trina había elegido uno de sus atuendos más llamativos, un vestido con adornos de lentejuelas purpuras y flores verdes, al conjunto se le añadían accesorios igual de llamativos como una bolsa con estampado de cebra rosa, pesados aretes de pedrería falsa y unas zapatillas de unos 20 cm de tacón que hacía que tuvieran que ir a paso lento para evitar que se separaran, para colmo tenían que aguantar sus quejas de “espérenme, no me dejen atrás”, “¡me duelen mis pies!”, “creo que me está sangrando el dedo pequeño del pie”, más de una vez su hermana trato de convencerla de que no saliera a la calle vestida de esa manera, solo iban a pasear, no a un antro o a un carnaval, lo cual su hermana refuto que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de que un caza talentos la viera en la calle con sus “mejores” prendas y la contrataran por su belleza y porte.

Entre el grupo algunos no aguataron la risa al verla por primera vez, André había murmurado que parecía una imitación de Barney el dinosaurio, lo cual sus amigos rieron por el chiste, Cat solo la miro con sus ojos bien abiertos y Jade levanto la ceja de forma despectiva y dijo que esto iba a ser interesante, y si, muy interesante, porque no solo tenían que ir más lento al caminar o descansar cada pocas cuadras para evitar que realmente le sangraran los pies a Trina, sino también que la chica-barney llamaba mucho la atención, algunos le tomaban fotos, no por admiración sino por burla, y algún sujeto le sugirió ir a otro lugar y ver cuánto cobraba… Trina no entendió bien la indirecta, sino fuera por su hermana y André hubiera ido directo con el tipo que no tenía las más buenas intenciones, pensando que era un buscador de talentos, si, muy interesante.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sikowitz?- pregunto Robbie al ver la aparenta falta de su tutor provisional.

Habían elegido al profesor porque ninguno de los padres podía ir ocupados con su trabajo, y los otros adultos que estaban libres eran la abuela de André, que sufría de episodios de demencia senil, y el hermano de Cat que al parecer de nuevo estaba “jugando a las escondidas” con sus amigos policía, así que escogieron al maestro.

-Debe estar por ahí… ¿Tori tú tienes las llaves verdad?- André volteo a ver a su amiga, a pesar de que Sikowitz era su “tutor”, ninguno de ellos confiaba plenamente en él para muchas de las responsabilidades del viaje, no era un mal tipo, pero no era el adulto más cuerdo o responsable del planeta.

-Sí, las tengo en mi morral- dijo palmeando el morral a un costado de ella, tenía a André a un lado y procuraba tener a Jade del otro, debido que vio como unas calles atrás un ladrón que corría trato de robarle el bolso a Jade y el pobre termino en el suelo, aun respiraba, pero tal vez no caminaría muy bien en un par de días, así que Jade al lado era una buena opción de seguridad al tenerla cerca.

-Creo que dijo que quería comprar calzoncillos, olvido empacar algunos en su maleta- comento Beck pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.

-¿A quién se le olvida empacar calzoncillos a esta edad?-

-Al profesor Sikowitz supongo-

Siguieron caminando observando su alrededor, según el mapa del peraphon de Robbie se acercaban a Broadway, aun no decidían que obra ir, si Wicked, Cats o alguna otra, aún tenían mucho tiempo así que podían verlas todas si se organizaban bien.

-Oigan, ¿Ya se enteraron de la última noticia en internet?-

-A nadie le interesa si sacaron un nuevo softwart o cualquier ñoñada tuya ñoño-

-¡Trina no le hables así a Robbie!-

-Descuida Tori, y mis “ñoñadas” como tú las llamas son las que hacen que tengas un celular como el de ahora-

-La clave en esto es ñoñadas, y entre la más dices más ñoño y aburrida se vuelve esta conversación, ¡ve al grano!- le grito Rex en su regazo, sus amigos no habían logrado conversarlo de dejarlo en la habitación de hotel. 

-Como les iba diciendo está corriendo el rumor es que los sujetos de ICarly fueron secuestrados-

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?-

Ante este hecho todos rápidamente rodearon a su amigo titiritero que tenía la página de la noticia en su celular, incluso había un video de los últimos minutos del ultimo web show del grupo, el cual personalmente algunos de ellos habían conocido después del incidente del chico que había tratado de andar a la vez con Tori y Carly hace algunos meses, y la fiesta en la casa del primo de André.

-¿Pero qué?-

-Eso es falso-

-A mí me parece muy real-

-Ugh eso debió doler-

-Gatito jejejeje-

-Es falso les digo, yo sé, soy una experta en actuación-

-Claroooo-

-Hay pobres, espero que estén bien-

Las opiniones estaban algo divididas, algunos de ellos no creían lo que veían, Trina, mientras que otros estaban preocupados o confusos, era diferente ver esta clase de videos y saber quién eran estas personas, decir que las conocieron alguna vez.

-Estos chicos suelen hacer bromas, ¿no? Tal vez lo sea- trato de animar Robbie aun impresionado por lo que vio.

-Tal vez, eso espero, creo que tengo a Carly en mis contactos de deslap- Tori saco su celular y empezó a mandar mensajes a la pelinegra, pero no contestaba, no es que fueran muy unidas ni las mejores amigas, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación de que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

-Sí, sí, muy preocupados y todo, pero yo ya quiero ir al teatro- Jade no le daba mucha importancia el asunto, y después de todo no podían hacer nada ya que se encontraban literalmente en el extremo opuesto del país.

-Concuerdo con Jade, vamos chicos, un buscador de talento seguro me descubrirá ahí-

-Lo que te descubrirá es un chulo-

-¿Dijiste algo André?-

-¡Nada!, Jade y… Trina, tienen algo de razón, hay que ir al teatro, las autoridades ya deben estar haciéndose cargo de este asunto-

-Vamos Tori, tal vez realmente sea solo una broma de su programa, ahora que estamos en NY hay que aprovechar-

Sabía que no podían hacer realmente nada, trato pensar en positivo e imaginar lo que habían visto en el video realmente había sido una broma muy elaborada, aunque había cierto presentimiento que había algo malo en ese video.

Bueno, algunos pensaban eso, cierta madre ya tenía un ataque de histeria y se enfrentaba a unos policías que consideraba mediocres.

-¡Mi bebé! ¡Tienen que encontrarlo!-

-Señora, señora, ya le dijimos, tiene que tranquilizarse y explicarnos con más calma-

-¡Ya se los dije! ¡Se llevaron a mi Freddie!-

-¿Freddie qué?-

-Son unos… argh, ya se lo dije a su compañero-

-Mire señora, no tiene que usar ese tono, estamos tratando de hacer nuestro trabajo… y mi compañero no tenía tinta en su pluma así que no pudo escribir su declaración-

-Uggh les dije que mi hijo, Fredward "Freddie" Benson ¡Fue secuestrado!-

-¿Y cómo sabe que ocurrió esto? ¿Le llamaron los secuestradores por rescate o fue testigo del delito?-

-¡Toda la ciudad fue testigo!-

-Momento, ¿su Freddie es el mismo que sale en el show de ICarly?, me encanta ese programa y a mis hijas también-

-Espere, entonces lo que apareció en el último show ¿fue verdad?-

-¡Sí! ¡SIIiiiii! Es lo que he tratado de decirles desde hace media hora-

Merissa Benson había salido inmediatamente del trabajo cuando se enteró de esa fatídica noticia que en que su niño había sido secuestrado por una panda de quien sabe que criminales en medio de ese programita que tanto insistía en hacer junto a esa niñita de su vecina y esa niña delincuente, a pesar que no apoyaba al 100% su interés en ese programa no ignoraba por completo a este, más cuando varios de sus compañeros de oficina encontraban entretenido ese show y de vez en cuando le contaba que era lo que pasaba en él, mientras que no pusieran en peligro a su niño ignoraba lo que pasaba en la mayoría de ese programa, pero esta vez había sido diferente.

En vez de que le contaran que las niñas habían hecho una locura graciosa su compañera de cubículo le dijo que había ocurrido algo muy raro en el show, un aparente secuestro y le mostro el video de la última grabación, decir que casi le da un paro cardiaco es poco.

Sin molestar en avisar a su jefe salió inmediatamente hacia su casa y llamando a la policía para que llegaran inmediatamente a la vivienda de sus vecinos.

Y ahí estaba, después de media hora con ese par de policías patéticos que le enviaron después de llamar explicándoles la situación, ya sentía que le iba a dar una embolia si seguía tratando con ellos.

-Bueno, en estos casos… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer amigo?-

-Arg, disculpe a mi compañero señora, haremos todo lo posible por encontrar al muchacho, y también al resto del elenco de ICarly-

-¡Esos ni me importan! ¡Mi niño, encuentren a mi hijo!-

-Cálmese señora, ha llamado a los profesionales, y nos encargaremos de esto, no se preocupe somos perfectamente calificados-

Marissa estaba a punto de escupir espuma por la boca, si esta era la clase de personal que tenía la policía su hijo estaba perdido, si encontraba a esos malditos que atrevieron a hacerle daño a su bebé se encargaría que se pudrieran en la más oscura y maloliente de las celdas de la peor cárcel.

Oh su niño, su hijo, seguro estaba tan asustado y en peligro, ¡PELIGRO! Estaba peor que en ese maldito viaje a Japón… momento, ¡pero claro! ¡si esos mediocres policías no podían hacer su trabajo ella misma lo haría!

-Tómese un té señora, llamaremos algunos refuerzos y empezaremos la investigación, ¿trajiste la radio?-

-¿No la tenías tú?-

-¿La dejaste de nuevo en el carro? Más vale que no hayas dejado las llaves pegadas también-

-Fue solo una vez-

-Y nos robaron el carro unos niños esa vez-

Si, definitivamente ella se encargaría de encontrar a su bebé, claro, tenía que prepararse primero.

Su niño tendría que esperar solo un poco más, solo un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que e empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (los videos de dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRU-27d9mhk


	3. En alguna o en ninguna parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros chicos siguen en el bosque, dormir a la intemperie con resto de comida para gato no es bueno para Gibby, Sam es Sam y las cosas podrían mejorar o no

3.- En alguna o en ninguna parte

-Spencer, despierta-

-Nuuu cinco minutitos más por fa-

-Spencer-

-Mmmpff-

-¡Spencer!-

-¿He? ¿Qué? ¡Yo no fui!-

-Por fin, no sé cómo puedes dormir tan bien en este lugar-

Habían caminado toda la tarde de ayer y no habían llegado a nada cercano a la cavilación, ni si quiera una carretera o camino de tierra, solo bosque y más bosque, al oscurecer aun perdidos y muy cansados se decidió acampar hasta que el sol volviera a salir, para su poca buena fortuna encontraron varios tipos de nueces y apaciguaron un poco su hambre, no tanto la de Sam que siguió quejándose por la poca comida que habían podido encontrar hasta que se quedó dormida.

Para alejar a los animales salvajes y calentarlos en la fresca noche habían creado una fogata con la cosa que habían encontrado en la nave que parecía un láser, acordaron no volverlo a dejar cerca de Gibby, él fue el primero en intentar encender la fogata con él y casi le había volado el pie a Spencer.

La noche no fue la más cómoda o tranquila para la mayoría de ellos, los ruidos de cosas desconocidas en medio del bosque, el frio, el sonido del viento haciendo crujir las hojas y las ramas de los arboles alrededor, la tierra fría bajo ellos llena de piedritas e insectos molestos que a unos cuantos llegaron a picar más que otros, Gibby fue el más perjudicado por no traer camisa y al parecer la comida para gato atrae a mosquitos y hormigas o lo que sea que insectos atrae el aroma de la comida para gatos como para picar la piel y dejarla llena de ronchas.

-Hay no, tenía la leve esperanza que todo había sido un mal sueño- Spencer miro a su alrededor sintiéndose decepcionado, realmente había tenido esa esperanza de que todo lo que había sucedido no había sido real.

-No eres el único- Gibby se quejó mientras no paraba de rascarse son innumerables ronchas en su abdomen.

-¡Por Dios Gibby te vez horrible!-

-Arg y se siente horrible-

-¿Y Sam y Freddie?- pregunto Spens recordando que no en eran solo ellos tres en esta situación.

-Aquí- dijo la voz de la rubia mejor amiga de su hermana, quien se encontraba sentada sobre un tronco comiendo un buen puñado de bayas y moras.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas moras?-

-De por ahí-

-¡Sam eso puede ser peligroso! Pueden ser venenosas- le regaño su amiga siempre tratando de ser la voz de la razón que a veces a su amiga le fallaba.

-No te preocupes, les di unas cuantas a Gibby y Freddie antes de comer una, para ver si realmente eran venenosas, las ronchas de Gibby son por los insectos antes de que se les ocurra que son venenosas- dijo despreocupadamente la rubia mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno.

Por un momento los hermanos Shay miraron entre reproche y sorpresa las acciones de Sam, eso había sido peligroso de su parte, bien los otros dos adolescentes hubieran terminado con diarrea como mínimo si esas bayas hubieran resultado toxicas para los humanos.

-¿Y… hay más?-

-Sep, Freddie fue por más-

-Al menos ya tenemos desayuno-

*+*+*

Dicen que hombre precavido vale por dos, si esto aplicara a una mujer tal vez podríamos decir que vale como un ejército, o al menos es lo que alguien podría decir con la sra. Benson que había preparado maletas llenas de suministros durante toda la noche que abarcaban desde los primeros auxilios a una pistola eléctrica aturdidora, e incluso muy a pesar que se dijo a si misma que ya no iba a usarlo, su kit de floretes heredados por su padre, los cuales había guardado bajo llave tratando de olvidar la obsesión de la familia con el arte de la espada. La sra. Benson había pensado en los peores escenarios posibles para su amado hijo perdido mientras se preparaba para empezar la búsqueda de este después de enfrentarse a ese par de absurdos e incompetentes policías que casi le habían causado una aneurisma con su notable ineptitud, en un último intento pensando en encontrar ayuda en alguna institución del gobierno aparte de los policías había tratado de contactar a los militares, a la guardia nacional, el FBI, la marina, el ejército, pero al parecer su problema no era tan grande como para atenderla.

Bien, si ellos no podían ayudarla ella misma se podía ayudar sola.

Bajo sus últimas maletas por el elevador para llevarlas a su carro, ya tenía el localizador en su bolso, la última vez que lo reviso en la noche el puntito brillante que era su Freddie había dejado de moverse, debía apresurarse e ir en su búsqueda así si tuviera que romper todas las leyes de tránsito o cruzar algunas fronteras.

-Oh Marissa, escuche lo de tu hijo… que triste, pero ya sabes tú y yo pod…- trato de abordarla Lewbert una vez que salió del elevador.

-¡Silencio Lewbert! Estoy ocupada, voy a ir a buscar a mi hijo- le corto no de humor para escuchar su barata coquetería, era una mamá leona que había perdido a su cachorrito, pobre de aquel que se le atravesara en su camino ya que quizás no la contaría.

-¿Su hijo? Momento… ¿usted no es la mamá del amigo de mi nieta?-

La morena no se había fijado en el anciano de anteojos hasta que este hablo, no lo identificaba de inmediato pero le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero lo que le importaba en esos momentos, estaba en una misión y ya no quería interrupciones.

-¡Sí! ¡Es usted! La sra. Benson la vecina de enfrente-

-Si, como sea, tengo que ir a por mi niño-

-Espere, espere, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, yo vine inmediatamente desde Yakima a saber si lo que paso en el último show de mi nieta era verdad-

¿Nieta? Ha ya lo recordaba, era uno de los familiares de Carly y su raro hermano, hay ese par, algo le decía que todo esto era culpa de ellos de alguna manera o de esa rubia chica con antecedentes criminales, Sam, jamás habían sido de su agrado, pero si esto realmente era culpa de ellos estaba ya planteándose mudar de departamento para que su hijo no volviera a sufrir por esas malas compañías.

-Pues es verdad señor, aun no sé porque o quienes se llevaron a mi hijo, pero voy a ir a buscarlo- dijo volviendo a emprender paso a la salida pero la mano de aquel hombre en su brazo la detuvo.

-Espere, ¿no de eso se están encargando las autoridades?-

-Todos son unos incompetentes, yo tengo mi propia forma de encontrar a mi niño y si me deja más pronto lo podre hallar-

-¿Cómo?-

-Un localizador, ahora suélteme-

-No… yo ire con usted-

-¿Qué?-

-Mis nietos también fueron secuestrados, y encontrando a su hijo tal vez sea la única forma de encontrarlos lo más pronto posible-

Oh si, casi se le había olvidado que no solo era su Freddie el secuestrado, no era por completo su culpa, lo único que podía pensar era en su hijo y en lo asustado o en quien sabe qué clase de peligros enfrentando, se le nublaba la mente y luego volvía a pensar frenéticamente en una sola cosa, encontrarlo.

-Uhg bien, bien, puede acompañarme si quiere, pero más vale que no me retrase anciano-

-Oiga estoy muy bien conservado para mi edad-

-Como sea, vamos a mi carro-

Así el par de adultos abandonan el edificio de apartamentos hacia el estacionamiento donde una camioneta azul los espera, este es un carro diferente al que usa la sra, Benson, pero tomando en cuenta que en su carro no cabrían todas las maletas que a empacado para la previsión de cualquier eventualidad que su niño haya enfrentado y su preocupada mente a imaginado a rentado este para que cubriera su pequeño arsenal de suministros.

-Y… ¿Cómo dijo que encontraría a su hijo?- comenta el abuelo Shay una vez que sube al asiento de pasajero de la camioneta.

-Rastreador, cuando era un bebé a mi Freddie le implante un chip-

-¿Eso es legal?- pregunto el anciano asombrado y confundido, era la primera vez que escuchaba que aplicaran ese tipo de cosas en las personas, ¿no solo se lo aplicaban a los perros y animales?

-Lo hice en Venezuela, pero que importa- dice sacando un mediano aparato de su bolso y colocándolo entro los asientos del carro para encenderlo, y la pantalla de este artilugio tecnológico empieza a aparecer un mapa global, luego un acercamiento al continente americano, para al final pasar una imagen de los E.U.A. y un puntito brillante algo lejos de Seattle.

Tomando en cuenta que era un mapa a escala esa distancia se reducía a varios cientos de kilómetros en la vida real.

-Ahí voy por ti mi Freddie- y con esto dictado Marissa Benson arranca el motor y pisa el acelerador para ir lo más pronto a la carretera al encuentro de su unigénito mientras que el anciano señor Shay apenas tiene tiempo para terminar de colocarse el cinturón. 

*+*+*

Después de un desayuno consistente en bayas y moras, lo que les recuerda a más de uno un campamento con cierto hippie profesor, nuestros héroes deciden continuar con su viaje a… hacia quien sabe dónde, solo rezan para poder encontrar civilización pronto.

-Estúpido bosque, ¿esos tipos no pudieron llevarnos a un lugar con ciudades más cercas?- se quejó la rubia mientras pateaba una roca, siendo alguien perezoso en la mayoría del tiempo caminar en exceso en su consideración era casi una tortura.

-Creo que ese era el chiste, llevarnos a un lugar a donde no nos pudieran encontrar- explico Freddie también algo cansado, esto le recordaba mucho a la vez que fueron a Japón, aunque esta situación resulto un poco más peligrosa.

-Si vuelvo a ver a esa cabezota parlante juro que le romperé la nariz-

-Ni lo menciones Sam, recordarlo me da escalofríos y ñañaras- le dice Carly, en cierta parte de la noche tuvo un par de malos sueños, pesadillas, de esa cabezota, por lo que se acurruco más cerca de su hermano como cuando era niña y tenia pesadillas.

-Y asco-

-Absolutamente-

-No creí que pudiera encontrar algo más asqueroso que la verruga de Lewbert-

-Hay cientos de cosas más asquerosas, pero uno no las buscaría con mucho ánimo-

-Tal vez yo si- dijo Sam reflexionando un poco –en youtube el otro día vi un video de un grano enorme y asqueroso que le salía pus marrón y…-

-hhiiiuugg por favor basta, basta, creo que mi cerebro está mesclando las dos imágenes de la cabezota y el grano asco, asco-

-Doblemente asqueroso-

Son un grupo de chicos como cualquier otro, se ríen, hacen comentarios tontos, a veces son algo alocados, son almas libres, inocentes y jóvenes, son buenos chicos, ¿entonces por qué la suerte los ha traído hasta aquí?

Spencer normalmente es alguien relajado, un poco loco y otro poco descuidado, pero quien lo conoce bien sabe que es alguien bueno y amigable, no hace mal a nadie con intención, es más, lo más cercano a un enemigo en su actualidad es un niño que vive en su mismo edificio porque lo acuso con su papá así que no sabe que pudo hacer como para que toda esa gente y cabezota lo haya terminado secuestrado junto a su hermana y amigos.

Ahora se encuentra muy preocupado a pesar de que en ese momento sigue aquella conversación descuidada de su hermana y aquellos chicos que ha terminado apreciando tanto como amigos propios y miembros de su familia, tal vez no sea el mejor tutor, pero siempre ha tratado de hacer lo mejor para su hermana y también para esos chicos cada vez que ha tenido oportunidad.

Mira a Carly, se parecía mucho a su madre, cabellos lacios y negros como tinta brillante y oscura, piel blanca cual porcelana y ojos risueños, era lo más preciado que tenía en la vida, amaba mucho a su hermana que a veces podía ser más madura que él, o cuerda sea el caso.

-Spens, ¿estás bien?- le llama la morena notando el repentino silencio que ha presentado su hermano últimamente, en estos momentos ya se estuviera quejando de caminar tanto al igual que su amiga o colaborando con algún comentario en la conversación.

La seriedad es algo que no le queda bien a Spencer, tan ajeno a él, o al menos a la imagen mental que tiene de su hermano mayor, y no le gusta, prefiere verlo como es, alguien alegre y que le gusta compartir con el mundo sus alegrías, bueno y amable, que la hace sonreír cuando más lo necesita y apoya a pesar de todo.

Si para Spencer Carly se parece mucho a su difunta madre para ella también su hermano le recuerda a ella, sino por su aspecto sino por el carácter soñador y alegre que recordaba de ella, y ese espíritu lo ve reflejado en su hermano.

-Sí, solo… pensé como seria ver a esa cabezota explotar como un grano gigantesco- responde alejando con ello por el momento los pensamientos de preocupación por el momento.

-Hiuuughh-

-Triplemente asqueroso-

-Jajajajajaja yo pagaría por ver eso-

+*+*+

Oh NY, tan glamoroso como pareces, presentas igualmente cada cosa desastrosa.

Para los chicos ganadores de Hollywood Art su llegada fue de lo más genial a esta ciudad, ya habían tenido el lujo de disfrutar su paseo turístico y una buena obra en brodway aun a pesar de uno que otro percance, pero hoy, hoy no era tan glamoroso.

Si, sabían que los índices en cualquier ciudad son un factor que podía vivir cualquier persona, especialmente en ciudades grandes como NY, lo experimentaron con el intento de robo Jade y como esta en consecuencia dejo agonizando al infeliz intento de ladrón.

Pero claro, algo que diferenciaba a NY no era solo por su glamour, o no, también por su muy “pintoresca” variedad de individuos, y no solo me refiero al sujeto vaquero en calzoncillos del otro día, sino por su villanos y héroes.

Así como había criminales comunes, existían super-villanos, o criminales con habilidades fuera de lo ordinario, como en estos momentos había un claro ejemplar en plena calle donde habían transitado hace unos breves momentos nuestros aspirantes a artistas, un sujeto con un traje absurdo, no muy amigable, lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra con un arma, y ellos, pobres y desafortunados habían terminado en el fuego cruzado de la policía y susodicho individuo resguardados detrás de un taxi volteado.

-No puedo creer que estemos en medio de esta situación- logro articular Robbie no dejando de temblar de miedo, el grupo de adolescentes y maestro de actuación ya llevaban cerca de 15 largos minutos atrás del vehículo y la cosa no parecía que terminaría pronto.

-Ni que lo digas cuatro ojos- le respondió su títere (digo, su amigo de madera… no me hagas nada Rex por favor) con tono de sarcasmo.

-Bien chicos, en estos momentos solo les quiero decir que… espero que todos ustedes hayan firmado los papeles que les di antes del viaje y sus padres también que me libra de responsabilidad en estos lo cual evita que me demanden-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿En serio profesor Sikowitz? ¿En serio?-

En este punto lo más lógico era que la figura tutora les brindara confort con palabras de aliento, quizás una pequeña mentira como “todo saldrá bien” o el típico “los quiero mucho chicos”, pero no, de nuevo su maestro los sorprendía con acciones.

-Tengo salario de maestro, apenas y me alcanza para sobrevivir, no me arriesgo a demandas-

-Buen punto-  
-Eso ni quien lo niegue-

-Si-

Más disparos y gritos, risa maniaca del villano y cosas explotando se escuchaban de fondo, serían los típicos sonidos de una película de acción o de guerra, pero esto era la vida real, y un momento en sus vidas que los muchachos y maestro con gusto cambiarían por otra cosa, por ejemplo, Tori preferiría estar en casa soportando las innumerables ocurrencias de Trina; Andre con gusto se ofrecería a cuidar a su Abue por un fin de semana completo el solo con todo y sus delirios y ataques de pánico; Jade… Jade podía estar en un oscuro lugar con sus oscuros proyectos; en fin, cada quien preferiría estar en otro lugar en esos momentos.

-Bien, en cualquier momento esto acabara, seguramente ya llamaron al ejército o algo así- trato de ser positiva Tori, su padre como policía le había enseñado que en este tipo de situaciones debía permanecer en calma y esperar por ayuda o refuerzos.

Si, en cualquier momento llegaría la ayuda y el apoyo, pero no por más policías o miembros del ejército, sino por alguien más singular y peculiar.

Si en esta ciudad había súper villanos lógicamente también había de existir súper héroes.

Aquellas personas que con valentía y heroísmo tratan de salvar a las personas, algunas de ellos tan conocidos al nivel mundial que son figuras públicas, otros prefieren el anonimato, conocidos o desconocidos eligieron utilizar sus habilidades para luchar contra villanos y fuerzas que perjudicarían a la humanidad, son dignos de admirar se diga lo que se diga de ellos.

Como el buen samaritano y vecino de NY el famoso Hombre Araña, quien llegaba balanceándose con su telaraña al lugar de los hechos.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un loco haciendo estragos en medio de la ciudad, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- 

Anteriormente había estado patrullando la ciudad asegurándose de que esta estuviera en orden, no fue una gran sorpresa que apareciera un loco desquiciado en medio de la calle claramente interfiriendo con el orden público, después de todo era NY, y últimamente los villanos estrafalarios abundaban como ratas en las alcantarillas.

Al notar la presencia del famoso héroe neoyorkino el villano empezó a dispararle al hombre arácnido y cada disparo fue fácilmente esquivado por el héroe que se movía con una fluidez envidiable para cualquier atleta olímpico, piruetas y saltos en el aire en cuestión de fracción de segundos eran realizados por aquel chico de traje rojo y azul causando nerviosismo y rabia de su contrincante.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es el Hombre Araña!- se escuchó a alguien gritar, demasiado fuerte y agudo que hasta el villano tuvo que hacer una mueca por el estruendo del grito.

-¡Trina agáchate!- gritaron varias voces y un nuevo grito de aquella desastrosa voz.

Héroe, villano, y algunos policías incluso presenciaron como una chica, la dueña de la no tan melodiosa voz, era jalada por sus compañeros atrás del taxi volteado de nuevo en un escondite de aquellos pobres civiles que habían terminado en medio de todo, al parecer ella al notar la presencia del héroe había salido de este para verlo en todo su esplendor, no era la idea más lista del todo el mundo en opinión de todos los presentes, demasiado peligroso y estúpido, alguien más sensato, como sus compañeros, se hubiera quedado oculto para mayor seguridad.

Este segundo de distracción fue suficiente para que el héroe lo tomara como ventaja a la hora de atacar a su oponente, lanzo sus redes contra aquel hombre arrebatándole su arma y lanzarse contra el sujeto dándole una buena patada en el estómago para sacarle todo el aire, ya retorciéndose este en el suelo procedió a enredarlo y atarlo con su telaraña, para ser alguien que había causado tantos destrozos había sido realmente fácil de vencer.

-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces ¿he viejo?-

-¡Tú maldito insecto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Me vengar…- antes de que pudiera con sus amenazas el villano rápidamente fue amordazado por otra telaraña.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas, si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que escucho ese tipo de amenazas ya sería rico, oigan policía, ya tengo a su crimin…-

-¡Oh por dios hombre araña!- y de nuevo ese grito destroza tímpanos volvió a sonar.

El joven héroe voltio donde procedía el grito quien provenía de una chica, la misma chica, que se había escondido detrás del taxi, esta movía los brazos y tenía una expresión de “fanática loca”, si, no había otra expresión a la que podía definir mejor aquella cara, la cual no le daba muy buena espina, sino fuera por otra chica que la tenía agarrada de la cintura aparentemente con todas sus fuerzas esta seguramente estaría corriendo en su dirección.

-No ugh Trina, basta, aun puede ser peligroso- decía Tori tratando de persuadir a su hermana y como la mayoría de las veces era un caso perdido.

-Deja Tori, es un verdadero superhéroe tengo que verlo-

-Uh, okey, sé que tengo uno que otro fanático… pero creo que esto no es tan normal- comento para sí mismo el joven arácnido, de hecho, estaba más acostumbrado a los insultos o caras de desconfianza especialmente desde que John Jonah Jameson empezó a aprovechar las nuevas tecnologías y redes sociales para expandir su campaña amarillista contra él, en serio como detestaba cuando se anunciaba en las pantallas televisivas de algunos edificios en el centro.

Cuando el héroe vio acercarse a la policía hiso un gesto de despedida y volvió a lanzar sus redes para irse columpiando en los edificios, atrás de él podía escuchar aquella chica gritando su nombre, eran gritos realmente estruendosos.

-Nooo ahí se fue mi oportunidad- se quejó la mayor de las hermanas Vega.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Trina? Eso pudo haber sido muy peligroso- le regaño su hermana, a pesar de que ya habían capturado al criminal no quería decir que estaban fuera de peligro.

-No le veo nada malo, uno de esos rayos pudo quitarle la voz- 

-¡Oye!-

-Ya, ya, Jade solo bromeaba-

-¿Quién lo dice?-

-Bueno chicos, hemos salido de esta gracias a ese pintoresco héroe, y un día más sin demandas, recuerden si Trina pierde la voz o le vuelan la cabeza no pueden demandarme-

-¡Oye!-

-Es solo el profesor, es así, ya sabes Trina, pero más importante, eso fue muy peligroso Trina, además, no sabía que fueras fanática del héroe-

-¡Es famoso y héroe! Podríamos ser pareja y así llevar mi carrera hacia las nubes-

-¡Trina!-

-El tipo podría estar desfigurado bajo esa mascara- la siempre “positiva” Jade entro en la conversación.

-Que importa, es famoso y con ese cuerpoooo que se le ve con ese traje ajustado no me importaría que estuviera algo feo- 

Todos se le quedaron mirando a la morena, algunos con reproche, otros con incredulidad, otros con expresiones aburridas como sabiendo que ya no tenían por qué sorprenderse con el comportamiento de la mayor de las Vega, su hermana solo negó con la cabeza resignada, así era ella.

-Bueno, ahora si me disculpan… creo que arruine mis nuevos calzoncillos con tanta emoción, tengo que ir a buscar un baño- dijo el profesor caminando algo raro a alguno de los edificios cercanos.

-Eso fue demasiada información-

-Yo hubiera preferido quince minutos más de tiroteos antes de que mi cerebro almacenara ese tipo de información- dijo Jade a lo que todos la miraron y luego reflexionaron.

Pues no sonaba tan mal la idea después de pensarla un poco.

-Esto me recuerda cuando mi hermano trajo a sus amigos especiales a la casa-

-¿A qué te refieres con especiales Kat?- 

-Bueno, eran tipos un poco como mi hermano, ya saben, tiene problemas… eran divertidos un poco, hasta que mis papas descubrieron que no tenían permiso de estar en la casa-

-Tú hermano ya es grande ¿no?, ¿por qué tipos de su edad deberían tener permiso para visitar a tu hermano?-

-Bueno, salieron sin permiso de la correccional y la cárcel, y la policía tuvo que rodear la casa para que no se perdieran y llevarlos de nuevo con ellos-

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirando a su amiga sorprendidos, cada vez que escuchaban una nueva anécdota del dichoso hermano de la pelirroja era más preocupante que la anterior, Tori se acercó a Kat y le dio un par de palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro de su amiga, ella tampoco la tenía fácil con esa clase de hermano.

-¿Vamos por un helado?- pregunto Andre para cambiar de tema, después de un peligro de muerte como que sintió que se le bajo el azúcar, y un helado sonaba bien como una malteada de chocolate, lo que encontrara primero mejor.

-Si-

-Claro-

-Suena bien-

Algo de comer no le caería mal a nadie.


End file.
